


The Ties that Bind Us

by teShara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, questionable non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teShara/pseuds/teShara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione is taken prisoner during an uprising after the war Lucius and Draco are assigned to be her new masters, but are they really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties that Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletlady](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scarletlady).



I’m headed towards the dungeons again and I’m furious. Stupid cow. If she’d just comply I could go back to doing other things. Anything else would do. At this point I’d rather scrub out the toilets without magic. At least I’d be making progress with something.

But I can’t leave it be just because she just won’t be broken. She won’t even pretend. This has gone on far longer than I had expected.

The war was years ago, technically. At least, the world had thought so. Polyjuice is an amazing thing. It can turn even the simplest of men into the most powerful of all wizards. All it had taken was a well-timed Portkey touch.

They had all relaxed while the Dark Lord had been biding his time. It was a stupid move on their part. We had time to slip back through the cracks of society, hiding, exiled, in prison, or worse: rehabilitated.

My lip curled at the thought. I knew it was going to be difficult, but we had already sacrificed much for the Dark Lord. We had done something no Malfoy had ever done: pretended to be less than we were for a cause. Even though it had all ended up in our favor it had been a horrible time for us all.

I knew they had something humiliating for me the first day I reported to the Ministry. The person at the desk had snickered and told him where to go. When he got there he had to bite back his words when he had realized his overseer was none other than the Mudblood friend of Harry Potter: Hermione Granger.

She had been brusque, but had accepted me as her assistant. I helped her shuffle papers and prioritize archives. It had been horribly dull.

She had no idea that she wasn’t safe. She never had been. She never would be. Stupid whore. Sometimes it took a while for it to hit them, but this was ridiculous.

I followed the passageways until I reached the dungeons, proper. The faint clinking of chains and soft groans got louder as I grew nearer. I passed several rooms before I faced a white stone door. I smirked before I opened it. She was a Malfoy now, so it was only appropriate that she have quarters that the name warranted. The cold stone walls still remained, but the room had been furnished with the finest antiques, the plushest fabrics. Even her chains were made of gold.

The door swung inwards and I frowned.

“I told you I’d take care of her today.”

She was suspended from the ceiling and her legs were spread wide. Draco was running his wand over her mound, forcing orgasms out of her and making her more swollen. He shrugged at me and lowered his wand. He looked at her engorged clitoris. “I wanted to see how big it would get.”

“This is your idea of a good time?” I asked icily before I flicked my wand at him. He winced as his cock began to swell more than it already was. “Well? Is this fun?”

“Depends,” Draco said with a smirk. 

“Go ahead,” I said with a sigh. 

He grinned wide and hiked up his robes and her eyes went wide. I knew he had been sneaking down here from time to time, but I’d never outright passed her around before. The look on her face convinced me I should do it more often.

She shrieked around her magical gag as he began prodding at her.

“Oh, take it, Granger,” Draco panted. “You love it. Watch.”

He flicked his wand at her and she cried out as she came and he pushed it all the way in. He swore as he worked at her I walked over and looked down at her. Her eyes were furious and full of tears. This would not do.

_”Imperio.” ___

__Her eyes went warm and I all but laughed at her as the gag changed shape to hold her mouth open. If she managed to break the curse I didn’t want to lose my dick over it._ _

__“Do you want it?” I asked in a gentle tone and she nodded at me. She reached her tongue out at me as if trying to speed up the process. I pulled my equipment out and closed my eyes as I slid it into her mouth. She certainly had many hidden talents. If I’d known this years ago I’d have claimed her early and had her properly trained by now._ _

__Draco grunted as he finished and I kept my eyes closed as I rolled my eyes. The young were always in such a hurry._ _

__“Clean her up and get out,” I said softly. I heard him do so but I didn’t open my eyes until I heard the door close behind him._ _

__I opened up my eyes and pulled out of her mouth. Then I dropped the curse as the gag sealed her mouth again. She mumbled violently, her eyes wild with anger. I felt myself throb for her. I looked down between her legs and smirked. She fell silent, discovering long ago to save her strength. I dropped my robes and tried not to laugh as she scowled at me. Her lubrication was prevalent enough that she was still fuckable after Draco had cleaned her up._ _

__I nudged at her clit with the head of my cock, working the foreskin up over me to engulf the swollen meat between her legs. I heard her gasp and I placed myself at her entrance. She was so engorged she gripped at me as I pushed it in. After I was in to the hilt I began nudging forward gently, the chains allowing her to bump rhythmically against me. She closed her eyes and I saw tears glistening at her lash line. She was so easy to read it was stupid._ _

__“You’re going to come for me, aren’t you, you little whore?” I teased her as I reached for her nipples. I pinched them the way she liked and I made the chains position her so it was easier for me to reach them. I heard her moan as she began yet another climb to orgasm. Her eyes pleaded with me and, as usual, she cried as she came all over me. As usual, it caused me to finish immediately. Apparently it wasn’t just the young that were in a hurry._ _

__I went to a small cabinet and pulled out a small blue container and a soft, stout brush. I padded back over to her and opened the container ignoring her small cries. I began brushing the ointment over her, the swelling going down and her tissue healing as the potion was smoothed over her skin. I heard her breath settling and she finally took a deep breath and let it out._ _

__I cursed her again before waving my wand and dropping her to the floor with a thump and the clink of chains. She looked up at me with her still wet eyes and I felt a tug at my groin. I went to her bed and laid on it with my legs spread wide. She crawled to the bed and then up on it, hungrily eyeing me._ _

__“Slow,” I said to her softly and she took me into her mouth, swirling her tongue over me. I felt myself growing slowly. We hadn’t had intercourse before marrying and she’d been thrown in the dungeons a few hours after the ceremony. I thought I’d be disappointed, but it turns out the Mudblood had a tight little body under those robes of hers and I still got hard just thinking of it._ _

__I made her purr like a kitten before I rolled over to stick my ass in her face. She opened me gently as I wrapped my hand around my cock. As she began licking I began pumping, trying not to forget myself and end too quickly. I felt myself tightening as she dipped her hot mouth down to caress my balls and I made her stop._ _

__I made her lay face down on the bed with a pillow underneath her hips. I knelt behind her and began sliding my tongue over her backside as I dropped the curse again. She tried to struggle but the chains held her fast._ _

__I opened her ass and she squeaked and struggled before I began licking the small pucker in her hidden place. I heard her gasp and I smiled as I felt her muscles contract. I got up to my knees and began pushing myself into her pussy, only letting the head enter her. When I felt her first big contraction I pulled myself out and opened her up again. “You are such a little slut.”_ _

__I heard her cry out as I smoothed some of the blue ointment between her cheeks. I spread some over me before I leaned over her and tried to work my cock into her. She cried out as the head finally popped in and I reached around to pinch at one of her breasts as I slowly worked myself into her tight little arse. Once I was in I made sure everything was properly lubed up before I started working inside her. I reached around and laughed to discover she was getting wetter. I saw her skin flush and I almost crested, in spite of myself._ _

__“Are you ashamed, Little Mudblood?” I taunted her as I began pumping harder. “Ashamed to like my cock up your ass?” I reached around to play with her clit and I felt her trying to dodge my fingers. “Oh, are you going to come again?” I almost giggled, full well knowing the answer._ _

__I spilled out as I forced her to come again and then made her lick my cock off, even though I had cleaned it as soon as it had come out of her. The potion had been healing her as we fucked so I didn’t need to worry about any damage._ _

__I took one last look at her sweaty body on the bed before I left._ _

__-+-+-_ _

__“You could just sell her, you know.” Draco looked bored as he closed the newspaper and examined the food that had been placed in front of him._ _

__“I know.” Even the Dark Lord had been surprised at her stubbornness and it had caught his eye._ _

___’We can just make a pet of her, you know? If you don’t want to pass her on. It might be just what she needs.’_ _ _

__I had convinced him that Hermione’s best place was in the Malfoy dungeons, but I had seen a glint of dark amusement in the Dark Lord’s eye as he approved the suggestion. She wasn’t broken. It would take time, but if the Dark Lord appreciated anything, it was taking one’s time to make sure things were done properly._ _

__“But she is a Malfoy, after all.” I sniffed. “I’ll not have her passed about without my presence.”_ _

__Draco began snickering. “I had her breakfast spiked.”_ _

__I rolled my eyes. “What did you do this time?”_ _

__“She should be so wound up by now she might be trying to fuck a bedpost.” Giggles spilled out of his mouth as he began cutting up his sausage._ _

__“There’s more to the process than just turning her cross-eyed with sex.” I frowned. “Take care of it. Now.”_ _

__He began to groan but I glared at him and he stopped. “Then you can come back and eat.”_ _

__He stormed away from the table and I snatched up the newspaper. I hated it when he got it before I did. He tended to rumple pages and fold them funny._ _

__In no more than fifteen minutes, Draco reappeared with Hermione on a length of gold chain. Her thighs looked wet and she still looked as if she were out of breath. Her skin almost glowed in the morning light and I pulled her to my lap. She went without any struggle, but I figured it was sheer exhaustion. “Did you apply the ointment?”_ _

__“I did.” Draco sighed as he pulled at his crotch to readjust himself. “Did you think I’d forget after last time?”_ _

__“Good,” I said, my eyes trailing down her nude form. “She’ll need all her strength for later.”_ _

__She stiffened at that and I trailed my fingertips down her arm and to her breast. She flinched as I began rolling her nipple between my fingers, pinching them erect. The aphrodisiac had clearly not worn off._ _

__I pushed her off my lap and cursed her before she hit the floor. I hitched up my robes and sat back down to enjoy my breakfast. I glared at her: at her red-rimmed eyes and her skinned knees. She looked at me worshipfully as I tugged on myself. “Beg for it.”_ _

__“Please.”_ _

__Her eyes were pleading. “Please what?”_ _

__“Please let me suck you off. I want to feel you slide down my throat and feel you spill over my tongue.”_ _

__I tried not to chuckle as she looked at me seductively. “Draco, get the camera.”_ _

__He couldn’t have moved faster if I had told him. He all but slid back into the room, winding the film as he ran._ _

__He began taking pictures of her, from all angles and distances, even holding her open with his fingers to get the most humiliating of shots; and that was before I started transfiguring the breakfast utensils into sex toys._ _

__And still she begged as she fucked herself helplessly on the hard floor. When I’d finally had enough I nodded at her and let her gobble me down._ _

__When it was all over I made Draco take her to the East Wing library for sorting and cataloguing. There were more advantages to owning a slave than getting your knob polished whenever you wanted._ _

__-+-+-_ _

__I was led back to the room they kept me in, my bare feet making slapping sounds as I walked the long corridors. The house-elf that held my chain said nothing. I knew he had been ordered not to and what it meant if he broke his vows. Not all were as brave as Dobby had been. I knew he was as much of a victim as I was. Even more, seeing as he had been born into this life._ _

__I walked into my room and waited as he fastened the chain to a ring on the wall. He bowed slightly before he left. I didn’t know if it was some sort of message or just in his training, but I always appreciated it. He closed the door and I walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers, reaching out my hand to dim the single oil lamp that lit my room when I was gone. I tapped a small red jewel set into the headboard as soon as I had pulled the covers over my head. It looked no different than the others, but it was. An extendable ear wriggled out from under it and I caught it, placing the end in my own ear. I flinched at the shot of cold that went through my head as the magic took hold._ _

__I strained my hearing and held my breath, trying to sense every tiny sound. I heard nothing out of the ordinary. The house-elf might still be outside, but the charmed extendable ear worked both ways and could pick up the barest of whispers. I squeezed the small tube twice and waited. I did it twice more and finally heard a click._ _

__“Yes.” It was Ginny’s voice._ _

__“It’s me,” I whispered._ _

__“How are you?”_ _

__“Orange.” We had decided on the colors of the rainbow rather than a scale of numbers to communicate status. Red was great. Violet was terrible._ _

__“Anything I can do?” She asked._ _

__“Foot rub would be nice.”_ _

__She snorted. “What’s the news?”_ _

__“The water works,” I said cryptically. “But I got a bit of unpurified today and it was a bugger.”_ _

__She laughed. “I’m sure it was terrible for you.”_ _

__“They’ve got to be the stupidest geese I’ve ever had.” I snorted._ _

__“Ron just said our connection is red across the board.” I could hear the grin in Ginny’s voice. We were completely locked down. No one could hear us even if they were patched in directly. “So, how are you really?”_ _

__“I sleep all day until one of them has something to drink and they get all randy.”_ _

__“That was genius, spiking their water supply.” Ginny admitted. “I’d never have thought of it.”_ _

__“It’s horrible, getting shagged senseless by two drugged up twits,” I said sarcastically. “Tell Bill he was right. The tweak in the potion makes them possessive on top of everything else. They really think giving me healing potions and multiple orgasms is worse than torture.”_ _

__“Stupid little sluts,” Ginny said with a twinge of bitterness._ _

__“Please tell me when this is all over I get to keep these two.” I smirked._ _

__“There’s no way they’d allow it officially,” Ginny said with a sigh. “But I’d doubt it if anyone will miss them.”_ _

__“Good. I could get used to this. They were even dumb enough to let me go through the library today.”_ _

__“Got anything to send us?”_ _

__“Plenty. You should start the download now.” I felt a sensation not unlike wind tickle the inside of my head and knew the memory was being withdrawn so it could be examined miles away in a pensive._ _

__“There’s a lot coming through.” Ginny sounded surprised._ _

__“I said they were stupid.” The sensation stopped and I waited a few moments._ _

__“I think we got all of it,” Ginny confirmed._ _

__“Good. I really mean it when I say I want to keep these two.”_ _

__“I got it.” Ginny sounded amused. “I’ll see what we can do about smuggling them out before they go to trial. Train them up a bit at the Headquarters before we let them go home with you. Make sure they’re safe.”_ _

__“You just want a turn.”_ _

__“Everyone wants a turn. Once we’re done with them they’ll never be the same.” Ginny’s giggle was dark as there was another click and their connection was cut. The extendible ear slid back behind the tiny jewel and was hidden from sight once again._ _

__My breath hitched as I imagined the Malfoys being taken over and over. I wanted to see Lucius cry, not the tears that showed in my eyes when I tried my hardest not to laugh at him, but ones of fear and uncertainty. I’d lick them off his face while someone rammed him from behind and I stroke his magically engorged cock._ _

___He’d scream as his release threatened to tear him apart with the pressure; and he’d sob gratefully as I gently applied the healing salves to him, just as he had done to me.  
\-   
She felt herself drifting off to sleep, exhausted from her day. She had deserved the rest. Plus, she wanted to keep her strength up. If the Ministry were to fall and she found herself with them in her possession she wanted the strength to show them their proper places._

__She wondered if Lucius would be good at cleaning off her sexiest shoes with his tongue. She suspected he’d be good at it._ _

__The end of the war couldn’t come fast enough._ _

**Author's Note:**

>  **Original Prompt:**  
>  **Prompt 1:** She's taken to warehouse, where they're re-training all Mudbloods and teaching them their new place in society. Everyone is assigned a Master, and Lucius is Hermione's.  
>  **Prompt 2:** Years after the War, Hermione reluctantly got to know Lucius when he wormed his way into her department in the Ministry. Over the years he appeared to have changed, felt guilty, remorseful, and so Hermione was taken in by him.  
>  Skip forward a couple more years and Lucius and Hermione are married. Only, as soon as Lucius had her in his clutches, he turned on her. He hadn't changed at all. He didn't feel guilty or remorseful, and he'd bided his time until he could extract revenge upon her.  
> Suddenly Hermione was alone. Without her releasing, he'd manipulated her out of a job and taken her away from her friends. With no wand and no way of getting out of the Manor without a Malfoy's permission and accompaniment (perhaps Draco could still live at the Manor with them?), Hermione is left at the mercy of a man who hates her very being.  
> (Feel free to go as dark and twisted as you like!)


End file.
